Third of the Past
by Cold Drake Queen
Summary: FLUFF 17 years after deepground life is finally back to the way it once was. Shinra is once again back to its former glory. They even have a young general in training. And the reactors are coming back online one by one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy VII nor anything else so related. I do own Tenshi and Daivolo. Steal them and die!

Warnings: This fiction may contain course language, violence and adult situations, reader's discretion is advised.

Author's Idiocy: Ok, you better be glad you even get to meet my newest bishies. They were originally going to be art. But I just gave up on them. But I just had to use them because they are sexy as hell. I mean everything about them is the best of the best. And to have them together is just so much better.

()--() ()--() ()--() ()--() ()--() ()--()

My instructors are screaming at me again. Telling me how much of a failure I am. It's not like I am my father. It's hard to be that perfect. I'm not even sure I should try. They say a long time ago he went crazy because he thought he was so perfect he was a god.

I know I am not perfect. They keep telling me that. How can I be? Dad had this wonderfully long silver hair, and mine is darker then the darkest night, but just as long if not longer.

His eyes were a bright glowing green; mine are muted around the edges with blue. I can honestly say I still have those exotic cat lit eyes that he does. Not may people can say that. I can count the people I know who have that feature on one hand.

He had this very strong almost scowl like mouth. Mine could hold nothing more then a pout. It was a curse. Everywhere I go woman think I'm not felling well and they want to hug and pet me. One woman even tried to take me home telling me everything was going to be all right in the morning.

And then countless upon countless times I've been yelled at for not wearing the proper Shinra SOLDIER uniform. God what do they want from me? At least I still wear the belt. And I do protect myself with my father's shoulder guards. It's not like I'm wearing something that gets in the way when I fight.

There is just enough clothing to hide the things I need to. My left hand twitches when I'm using Masamune so my shirtsleeve comes down to cover the hand. The other arm is bare because that is the one I use to swing Buster.

The right side of my shirt hangs low to cover Talon. Not many people know I carry her all the time. She's a fine weapon. I've been customizing her since I first learned about side arms. She is and always will be my gun. Nobody can take her from me.

I keep a pair of throwing knives on my thighs whenever I go out on assignment. So those belts on my leather pants are not just for show.

And the boots, they match the shirt and the earring. They were custom made for me. And they are frankly better then those Shinra issued pieces of hide they gave us.

I was given the earring when I joined SOLDIER. They said that it would help me find something I've lost. The ancients know I haven't lost anything but my father. And how is it going to help me find him? I know he's already dead. He was killed the year of my birth. But everybody tells me again and again exactly who he is. I know where he is. And I know I haven't lost anything.

I've seen the style before, the wolf head holding something in its jaws. The hero Cloud, murderer of my father, had an earring like this. But his wolf always held a ring. Mine holds a cross pierced heart. A lone wolf with a broken heart, just like mine is in a way.

"Cadet Valentine, are you even listening to me?"

"No sir!"

Now the old windbag is going to spend a while explaining to me how a General should be able to follow orders as well as give them.

Yep that's me, Tenshi Xin Valentine, General in training. Hojo's perfect little SOLDIER. Or as close to perfect as he can get. He keeps reminding me I will never be as good as my father.

They want me to be the General just like my daddy. Which was complete and utter bullshit. They just didn't want me joining some other military organization.

Everybody knows that there is nobody who can take me down one on one. Or even two against one. And not even three, four or five against one. One person even said that Cloud himself couldn't stand against me for more then a few moments. That has yet to be seen. They won't let me track him down so I can kill him.

But with everything that I have going on in my life at least I'm not the heir, Daivolo Ryu Shinra, the devil dragon of Shinra.

The only thing that seems to point to the president being his dad is that nose of his. It looks permanently stuck to his forehead. Like he can do nothing but look down his nose at you.

He's got silver hair that goes down to just about his shoulder blades. And if you look at it in the right light you can almost see streaks of red. And as far as I know there hasn't been any Shinra, by blood or marriage, who has ever had silver or red hair.

Dave is and always will probably be my closest friend. Which may be a good thing. Because as soon as his father dies he's going to be President and I'll be his General.

"You are dismissed Cadet Valentine."

About fucking time, I'm late enough as it is. It's not every day that you get to have dinner with the President. And I would still like some time to shower and change after training.

But it was just my luck that the halls were clear. Either nobody was hanging around or word was out that I was in a bad mood. The last time I was in a bad mood I broke three noses, nine arms and three legs. Not that it was my fault. They shouldn't have ever tried to just push me out of the way trying to get to the bumblebee before all the best girls were taken.

Either way, I enjoyed my brisk walk back to my room.

Keying in the code for my door it slid open with its usual swish. But what wasn't normal was the body that ejected itself out of it at me.

"Blaze, what are you doing in my room again? Don't you know your father is going to have my hide if you keep showing up here?"

Blaze Tuesti was probably the only woman other then Scarlett that you would see voluntarily walking the halls of the SOLDIER barracks. But then again she isn't your normal teenaged girl. Specially trained by my grandfather and the new operator of Cait Sith. She also has probably the most well developed set of brains. She could remember anything you wanted like it was recorded. Even getting tone of voice correct.

"Ya well hello to you too."

"Listen, I have to go meet the President in a few minutes. So tell me what you want and then get out."

"Well lets see since you haven't been so nice to me today, I just might forget to tell you that Daivolo told me to tell you something." She is just doing this to piss me off. I know it.

"Get on with it."

"Oh fine then." She looked up at me and pouted. "Father said he wanted to talk business, so don't dress up. Come straight from training so that you can remind him that you work too hard."

I just had to shudder a little bit. That sounded so much like Dave. Right down to the way he's always scolding me. "Anything else?"

"No, but if you ask me, take a shower, you stink. I can't see why father is always going on how you might ravish me like some animal. I wouldn't let you touch me with a ten foot pole smelling like that."

"Oh really," I let my one eyebrow arch toward my hairline as I took a threatening step forward. "And who's to say you can stop me?"

"Me."

"Really?" I launched myself forward playfully as she squealed and ran away.

Oh don't get the wrong impression; I don't feel that way about her. She's like my younger sister. Hell the other day Cadet Roberts tried to make a pass at her and she was trying to get away from him. I gave him one hell of a beating that he won't soon forget. Nobody, and I mean nobody, is allowed to pick on my little sister, but me.

Now if only I could just convince Reeve that she is my little sister and not a potential girlfriend, life would be so much easier.

But first that shower.

()--() ()--() ()--()

I'm sure dad could get more mad then this. I really do. I just can't think of anything or anybody who could do it as well as Tenshi. He has the gift for making the smooth talking Rufus Shinra swear like a sailor.

Dinner has been sitting out and ready for the past ten minutes. It's getting cold but he won't let me touch it.

I know I had sent Miss Tuesti down with a message for him. Which means Tenshi probably isn't out of training yet, or he is doing this just to make my dad mad.

Either way I'm going to kick his ass about it later. But for now I have to sit here and watch my dad glare at me. Which I might add is very uncomfortable. It's almost like my father can see ever inch of every secret I have ever held. And if he ever knew some of then he would likely disown me.

The door to the dining room opened just then and a small woman walked a few paces inside. She must have been well trained because she didn't even flinch at the glares she received from my father and I. I'll have to remind daddy to give the poor woman a raise. Having to deal with us has got to be pure hell.

"Mr. President, sir. Mr Valentine has just arrived and wishes me to give you his apologies for being late and unprepared."

I could see a tiny piece of fear in her eyes as she said Tenshi's name. That didn't look good. That meant he was mad as hell and anybody who stood in his way could and would get hurt. Or worse.

This was going to be a dinner to remember. My father and my boyfriend pissed off to the point where any stray word could destroy the city. And I would be helpless to control anything.

"Let him in June."

I can't say as I blame her for leaving quickly. I wanted to leave too. I really didn't want to sit here through a dinner I knew would be silent and strained.

The doors flew back with great force nearly crashing into the walls that held them, which was a great feat itself. Those doors are solid hardwood and really heavy. All that spoke of the training and mako injections. And of uncontrolled anger.

Tenshi could move so quietly he could sneak up on a nervous mouse when he wanted to. But if you could hear him coming you needed to run for cover.

Not that a Shinra ever backed down. I can't remember how many times we got into fistfights before we realized that we actually loved the other. And I've had to stop him from hurting my dad on a few occasions.

But then again that is my job. I am a TURK. I'm supposed to protect my dad. Even though with his death it means I get everything. And it's not like he isn't prepared for any attack that might be made. He was teaching me how to shoot the moment I could hold a gun. He even gave me one of his prized guns when I joined the TURKs. Not that I use it much. I much preferred the relics I found in the armoury one day.

They were beaten and much abused. But they still worked. I grabbed them one day and took them apart. Out of the 5 I found I got 2 useable guns from them. They also had the advantage of having a blade above and below the barrel. Very handy when the target you are trying to hit comes to close.

Not that I miss much. I'm even a better shot then Tenshi's grandfather, Vincent. We went to the shooting range one day when he was training Blaze. And for 100 bullets and a 350-yard target I had the tightest grouping.

Tenshi walked over to the side of the room. Not even being subtle in the fact that he was in a bad mood. There was always a weapons rack there and a small bowl of scented water.

His throwing knifes imbedded themselves into the wood of the top of the rack. Before he leaned a sheathed Masamune against it. Next he unbuckled Buster from his back and leaned it beside Masamune.

When I asked him why he used Buster he just simply told me that it felt right in his hand, even more so then his father's sword. And I had to agree with him. My twin rifle blades felt better in my hands then my father's gun.

I noticed he didn't even bother taking Talon from her holster. But hell I had a hard time getting him to take it off when we were alone. One of these days I'm going to shove that gun up his ass and see how much he likes her after that.

His movements were jerky, almost like something was bothering him, as he washed his hands in the scented water. I highly doubt he needs them washed, I can tell he just took a shower. His hair is still slightly damp. Not that anybody would notice it. His hair was so long and straight it always hung like that. And it was always so shiny that even if it were wet nobody would think twice.

He turned and nodded to my father, eyes harsh with anger. His eyes nearly all blue as the cat slit eyes narrowed. And then he nodded at me, a visible difference in his eyes. They seemed to glow green for a moment as they passed over me.

He's always liked me in my uniform, said it made me look smart. He earned himself a black eye for that one. And the way his mouth turned up at the edges made me shiver. He was planning something and from that look I don't know if I should be running for my life or starting to tear my clothes off here and now.

"Mr President, Daivolo." Oh he is hiding something. I just know it. He isn't normally polite. The last time he came to dinner he just came in sat down and started to eat.

My father rose from his seat and slightly inclined his head. "Mr. Valentine."

And so the dance begins. I'm so going to be the first person to die. I can't leave them here alone.

I didn't bother to show the same courtesy. Tenshi and I decided that to hide everything, we would appear to hate each other. That same hate we had before that one-day 2 years ago in the training areas.

You know I can't even remember who kissed whom first. All I know is that I had one of my fighting daggers to his throat and he had Masamune against mine. That was before he started getting twice daily shots of mako. We just leaned in and bam my first kiss ever was stolen from me. Not that I minded.

What really got me pissed off was that he denied it for a few weeks. Always saying there was nothing there, even when he was looking out for me in little ways.

We started with dinner and it was mostly quiet. But the sounds of the cutlery on the dishes were driving me nuts. I know they had plenty to talk about. They just weren't saying anything.

And then my father cleared his throat.

"Tenshi, you'll be pleased to know that in a few days you will be promoted to General. We will hold the ceremony in the main courtyard. You are required to attend and to wear the proper dress uniform." My father waved his hand in the air. And a young man stepped forward and put a manila envelope in his hand. "And this is your first assignment as General."

Tenshi took the envelope and opening it. His eyes going wide as what he read on the sheets of paper contained within.

Just from that look I know exactly what assignment he had been given.

AVALANCHE seemed to be making waves again, mostly because we finally got Reactor Five up and running again. And it was his job to put them down before they became a problem again.

And if intelligence was right Strife was going to be part of AVALANCHE again. They had reported that he's taking a less active role this time. But if Tenshi were to hit them Cloud would most likely be there.

"Your things are being moved to your new quarters as we speak." My father then continued. "Do you have any questions about your assignment or your promotion?"

"No sir!"

Well that certainly broke the ice and calmed things down a little, but not enough to make me feel safe. There was still something that Tenshi needed to put out there.

"Sir, I don't know if you have heard the rumours. But it seems people are comparing me to my father in more ways then just my fighting ability. It is said that I'm a cold-blooded murderer. I would like to remedy that by showing them I do have a softer side."

OH SHIT! I really do need to hide now. Plate? No. Napkin? No. Table? Yes! Wait, no! That would be wrong. Um, help me?

"What do you have in mind my boy?"

"Shinra policy prevents us from having relationships. They claim it distracts us from our goals." Distraction my sore ass! It just gives you another reason to beat the shit out of people. When you want it and I'm too busy to give it to you, you go kick some poor souls ass. It's a wonder they don't think worse of you because of that. "I have been seeing someone for the better part of 2 years, and I would like your permission to move them to my quarters."

"It's alright with me. It will be good for everybody to show them that you are not your father. The last thing we need is another Sephiroth come to destroy this planet."

The young man from earlier came forward with the proper forms and handed them to Tenshi. Lord I'm going to die. And I'm going to die horribly. I watched my fate being sealed by his hand. I also watched the eyes of the young man grow wide in shock when he took the form from Tenshi and briefly read it over to make sure everything was filled out correctly.

"You'll have a few days to tell the young woman that you will be having her move in."

"There is no need, they already know."

"And you will need to keep Shinra secrets from her."

"That is not a problem sir."

"Now tell me who is the lucky lady?"

"No lady sir."

"I beg your pardon?"

"There is no lady sir."

"You are gay?"

"Yes sir."

Oh this isn't going well. I can see my father's eyebrow twitch. The same twitch he gets when he's done something wrong and he's going to kill everything within a few miles to keep it quiet. I think I'm going to reconsider hiding under the plate.

I'm almost glad that Tenshi kept Talon with him. He might need her if father presses this more.

"Ok then, tell me who this gentleman is."

"I would rather not tell you sir. It's not my place."

Oh saved by compassion, or maybe not. I can feel those feline eyes on me. Silently telling my father he needs to talk to me. And my father didn't even miss the gesture. I'm almost hating the fact that my dad was implanted with Jenova cells and gets monthly injections of mako.

"I see." Lord that was cold. He's already planning my murder. I can see it in the continued twitch of that eyebrow. "Well if you two will excuse me, it seems I have some paperwork to do."

I don't think I have ever seen my dad that tense. He stood up and walked out of the room looking so much like a board. I wonder if Tseng is going to get yelled at for not keeping a better eye on his recruits, mainly me.

"Why did you do that?" My voice sounded strange to my ears because I hadn't said one word all night.

"Because I'm tired of sneaking around. Besides my popularity is just about to go through the roof. It will be harder for either of us to sneak into the other's room at night. And then back to our own in the morning." He had a point. "And it would have only gotten worse when your dad died. I thought it best to get everything out in the open now."

"But I wasn't ready."

"And you think your ever would have been?"

"No, not really."

He walked around the table until he was standing behind me. His hands moved down my arms and then he was wrapped around me his mouth close enough to my ear for me to feel his breath.

I tensed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to hide anymore my dragon."

"But …"

"Shh, everything will be ok. You'll see."

"How many more secrets are you going to tell tonight?"

"No more I think. So far I haven't had the need to explain that one to anybody but you."

I pulled myself out of his embrace and turn to hit him in the shoulder. "You better not have!"

"Come on, let's get you moved before your dad finds that form and has it reversed."

"He can still do that."

"Maybe, but the way that poor boys eyes popped out of his head it's going to be Shinra common knowledge in less then an hour."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Idiocy: So I cut a large chunk out of here just to save time. Writing good smut is hard. And I don't have enough ice cubes to get these two through that. If I can get enough ice cubes made I just might give you a treat later.

()--() ()--() ()--() ()--() ()--() ()--()

"So that's the threshold, the bathroom, the kitchen, and now the living room, fancy breaking in the bedroom now?"

"Nunn" I had to laugh at the sound. With everything he has screamed, moaned and groaned in the past few hours you would think that he wouldn't make another sound like that for a good while.

"Oh, you're no fun my Dragon."

"Ya well I don't have the stamina that my Angel does." He just snuggled closer to my side, his lips pressing themselves into my chest. With everything that has happened he still wants to be close to me. "Besides I'm beyond sore. I have no idea how I am going to walk in the morning."

"Then don't walk. Let me carry you. We need a little bit a scandal to wake up the hard working men."

"You mean you just want them to stare at you in awe."

"Well that too."

"Well then what would you like to do? We still have most of the evening."

"Can we sleep?"

"Nope! Up we get. How about we go see if we can get into the locked room again?"

"As long as you'll hold me up while I pick the lock."

"I can do that."

So it was then that I got to re-dress my little Dragon. It's almost like I'm forever undressing him. So it's almost weird putting his TURK uniform onto that body. I wonder if he'll let me undress him again if we get that room unlocked.

Probably not, he has already passed up testing the new king-sized bed.

Well at least we will know what is in that room. So far as I know nobody has been in that room for years. I wonder if anybody even remembers it exists.

"What about those?" He asked me while I finished with his tie.

"What about them?"

"You can't go walking around with them. You'll have to hide them again." His fingers ghosted down the extra appendages. A chill went down my back. He must remember how sensitive the skin was. "Besides how ever are you going to carry Buster if you still have them?" You know he does have a point. I'll never be able to strap the overlarge sword to my back with my wings still standing at right angles to my back.

"I guess you're right."

"Can I keep a pair of feathers this time? It's a shame to waste them. They are so beautiful."

"How would you explain them? I've never seen feather's as big as mine before."

"Actually they have a few feathers down in the lab that are just about this size. Maybe a little bigger."

"They do?"

"Yep, dad took me down there when I was young. I always loved looking at them. There was one white and one black." Well that was interesting.

"They looked like they belonged on one person, much like yours do. The white one belonged on a left wing and the black one on a right wing. From what I know of your father he had a right black wing.

"The funny thing is, is that I asked once if the white feather belonged to Sephiroth too. They told me that it didn't. It belonged to his predecessor. A man they would only call G. But when I went looking for this G, I found nothing about him. It's like he never existed."

"But if you want to pass them off as my father and this G, it won't work. My white feathers are on my right wing and my black ones are on the left, opposite to them."

"Oh who is going to pay attention to that?"

"You make a good point. Now lets get these things away before we leave."

I can't begin to tell you how much I really wanted to be without these things. They are a curse. And they mark me as a freak, more so then my dad. He only had one wing. And his was all black. I just have this mismatched pair. Like I was put together with spare parts.

And the pain I go through whenever they get out isn't worth the trouble. And it hurts just as much putting them back. I have almost half a mind to leave them out this time. But I can see them being a tactical disadvantage.

They are very sensitive and easy to break, and very large tempting targets. I wonder how dad even managed to use his as an advantage. Either way I'm going to have to put them away. Nobody but Daivolo has ever seen them. And I would like to keep it that way.

"Would you like me to hold you like last time?"

I looked up, not even realizing that I had lowered my head. His eyes held real concern. Like he would help me if I wanted to let the secret out, or he would just be here for me if I put them back. Either way I knew he loved me.

I just made a slight nod, something so small you could miss it if you weren't looking for it.

I waited for his arms to circle around me before I started to pull. It wasn't a physical pull; I had to pull on my soul. The very being of what I was. And it hurt. Not only could I feel the skin of my back and of my wings strain, I could feel something inside straining.

Every time this happened it got easier. But it never meant that I looked forward to it. I was grinding my teeth trying to hold back the pain, my breath being forced from between my teeth.

It was only a few moments, but it felt like an eternity before the bone retracted and then the skin tightened. As the solid pieces of my wings folded away back into my back the feathers slowly fell to the ground creating a strange puddle of white and black.

"Help me get these into the bathtub. It's will be easier to torch them there."

He just nodded and gathered up the feathers in one large armful. It took us several trips to get the whole mess cleaned. We even had to search around the room for stray pieces of down.

While I was bringing in the last of the feathers I found him on his knees sifting through the feathers.

"What are you doing?" I had to hold back a laugh while I watched him. It was just too strange not to be funny. He looked like he was cleaning himself in weird water.

"I'm looking for a matching pair." He rummaged through the pile a while longer before he pulled out about six white feathers. Measuring and tossing back the ones that didn't match the black one he had resting on the floor beside him. It took him a while but after a while he jumped up and hugged me then ran out of the room with his matching pair. Soon returning with the Materia we could need to take care of them.

I watched as he pressed the green ball to his arm letting it blend with his own skin. It seemed that I would be playing sadistic asshole this time and he would get my back.

I pressed my Materia to the skin of my arm. I could feel the tingle of the power as it merged with my own, and as it recognized the mako that ran freely through my veins. I could feel my blood boil with the barely restrained power. I looked over at Dave as he cast a shield over the door, fan and smoke detector, before he opened the window. Watching him stretch up over the toilet to that small window made my blood boil for other reasons.

"Are you going to stare at my ass all day or are you going to light your feathers on fire?"

"I'll let you know after I've gotten my fill." Slightly laughing for a while I turned away and set the spell in motion. I watched at the flames flared to life burning almost all the traces that my wings had made another appearance.

I know I can leave Dave to finish cleaning up the mess. He'll clear the air out of the bathroom before he lets the shield go, and he'll clean the last of the ashes away from the bottom of the tub. He'll even freshen the air so any lingering trace of fire is gone.

I have to get dressed anyway.

It's not my fault that they pop up like this, or that they are messy. I haven't really figured out yet how or why they appear. All I know is that the only time they seem to burst forth from my back is when I'm with Daivolo. It changes every time. Sometimes it can just happen while we are on the couch cuddling, or like tonight in the grip of strong passion.

I opened my closet and looked at the assortment of things I could wear. I decided that because we were poking our noses into a place where it didn't belong I would wear my official battle outfit.

I pulled the leather pants from their hanger and slid them up over my legs and hips. Tightening the belts on my thighs. Next I reached for my favourite shirt, the dark grey wolf pattern that matched my earring on the left side wrapping around me. Next I reached for the standard issue Shinra belt. Making sure that I didn't buckle down anything important I fit it around me. Next came my father's shoulder guards. I still have to wonder how they every got their hands on them. According to Strife, there was nothing of my father left. The holder for Buster was strapped on next. Completely empty but still just as awkward as if I had the blade in it. I walked over to the dresser and picked up the belt that held Talon, and strapped her to my hip. Making sure that the lower buckle was secure.

I walked over to the bed and found my boots resting against the side table. They also had my wolf on them. Dave teased me the day I got them. He said if I took the wolf thing to far I might just be howling at the moon before long. I quickly laced them up and then buckled the top making sure that I didn't catch the knot in the straps.

Walking over to the weapons rack in the corner of the room I picked two of my sharpest throwing knives and tucked then in under the straps on my thighs. Next I took Masamune and clipped it to the Shinra belt. I shook my hips a little to settle the weight of the weapon. Seven feet of cold steel, what was my father thinking? Buster was then taken from its holder on the rack and put onto the holder on my back.

Just to make sure I pulled Talon from her holster and checked her clip. Everything was fine with her. But then again if she had ever had anything wrong it was fixed before it became a problem.

A chucking sound from behind me made me jump and turn around. Daivolo was leaning against the doorframe.

"You know one of these days she'll disappoint you. Woman are fickle creatures."

"Oh shut up."

"Ya well at least my mouth still works. My legs however have stopped working." It was a warning before he tilted forward. I was there to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Did I hurt you that much?"

"You didn't hurt me. Every ache and pain is worth it."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but you aren't." he picked up my hand and kissed my bare knuckles.

"Shit!" How could I ever forget my gloves? It's hard enough keeping the calluses from my hand with them; I couldn't bear what would happen if I didn't have them.

I got up and checked the dresser, and then the side table, nothing there. I walked out to the living room. They weren't on the coffee table. Or that little table beside the door.

That was really odd. They were always out in the open.

I went back to the bedroom to ask if Daivolo had seen them. And he was sitting there on the bed, with a grin on his face, holding my gloves in his lap.

"Seems I found a nice pair of gloves that I might be willing to sell."

"And your price?"

"The standard price I think. But only because you are my best customer."

I walked closer to him. Leaning in until our lips barely touched. "I'm your only customer." I whispered into them before pressing my lips into his.

()--() ()--() ()--()

I'm only out here right now because I'm curious as to what is behind this door too.

I hurt all over. I'm not getting mako injections yet. Father says he never started to get his until he was twenty and he doesn't want to risk my life pumping me full of those drugs right now. So I don't have the energy my Angel does, nor his amazing ability to heal.

But at least he didn't lie to me when he said he would hold me up. We have been standing here for at least a half an hour. This lock is one of the older models and it's rusted with disuse. I wouldn't be surprised if the actual key doesn't work on this lock anymore.

I twisted the wires again just before I felt a warm wetness trail up my neck. Moving my head away I turned as best I could to look at the offender.

"Would you stop that I can concentrate. It's bad enough I have you rubbing up against my ass like some horny animal."

"This is boring, you are taking too long. Besides, you like it."

"Ya well it was your idea to come unlock this thing. If I remember right I wanted to go to sleep." I rammed my tools into the lock in frustration and heard a little click.

"Well I'll be damned." Tenshi whispered into my ear. "My little kitten used force and got what he wanted." He reached over me and grabbed the doorknob. "Ready?" I nodded slowly as to not seem eager, but I nodded faster then I would if I was scared.

I had a right to be scared. When I was younger I opened a door I shouldn't have. A creature attacked me and left me for dead before killing a few SOLDIERs before it could be contained. I was lucky then and I would never make the mistake of not being ready for anything when I opened an unknown door.

Tenshi slowly opened the door. Nothing attacked it so that was a good sign. So he threw the door open just in case the creature was expecting us to stick our heads through the crack in the door.

But there was nothing in the room but a large stone block sitting in the middle of the room.

"Well that was disappointing, no monster to fight, no Shinra secrets, nothing." Tenshi kicked the block of stone. I was expecting a long string of curse words, but what I got was the hollow thunk of his boot and the sound of the block rolling onto its side. "Now that is interesting." Tenshi reached down and ran a hand across the stone before setting upright again.

It was hallow. Although it doesn't look like it has been cut open in any way.

"Fabricated?"

"Nope, real."

"Natural?"

"Not sure."

"Markings?"

"One."

I walked over so that I was standing close to his side. "Where?"

He pointed out a small irregular indentation in the top of the block. I couldn't make heads or tails of it. Normally pieces of any value had some type of instructions, usually carved right into it.

I sat on the block and idly traced the edges of the indentation with my finger while I watched Tenshi. He was pacing back and forth trying to figure out this mystery just as much as I was.

And then it came to me clear as day.

"Tenshi, give me your earring."

"What? Why?" He looked at me like I was some week old leftover in the fridge. I really have to talk to him about that look, it's just so funny.

"Just humour me."

He sighed and handed me the small piece of jewellery.

Looking closely I noticed a small hole in the middle of the indentation. And I placed the earring into it, twisting it until it fell into place.

There were four small ringing sounds as the sides of the block dropped an Earth Materia each. They silently rolled away as we watched a seam appear in the top of the block.

We stood there staring at it for a while before Tenshi bent to lift the top off.

"Crap that is heavy! It has got to weight three or four times what it did a few moments ago." He dropped the slab onto the floor beside the now opened box.

I bent over the side and took a look inside. There was a Shield and four Barrier Materia sitting on a small stack of paper, along with a Materia I didn't recognize. Pushing them to the side I lifted the top most piece of paper from the pile.

()--()

I can't take anything with me. It's all so heavy and awkward to fly with. But I'm taking the key with me. I've locked my chest with a few Materia I've collected over the years. Including the rare Materia that I've named Float. When I get to my destination I'll probably give the key to my son. I have no doubt in my mind that they will try to hunt me down and kill me. But unlike the other deserters I know that I am stronger then them. I just hope that they do not go after my wife. I know she will be safe where she is. And I don't worry about my boy too much. He will be fine with the young Zack looking after him. I hate to leave Sephiroth to the mercy of the company, but I have no means to take him with me. If only he could fly like I can. Maybe I'll ask Zack to keep an eye out on him as well. This is my last journal entry and I do hope that someone reads these someday. They will break open so many Shinra secrets. And hopefully they will get Hojo arrested for the things he has done.

Genesis Surgate

()--()

"Well I think this explains why it's locked up." I handed Tenshi the letter and waited for him to read it. I had known that everything was destroyed that belonged to this man. But apparently the Materia had protected the box from that fate. I was starting to understand the locked door now. This room didn't contain a creature or dangerous equipment; it held knowledge, knowledge that could bring the company down around my ears.

"Do you think ..?"

"That G is Genesis, yes I do."

"But what has this got to do with my earring?" Lord I wanted to smack him upside the head. I swear having muscles means you lose brains.

"The letter you got with the earring said it belonged to your father. And this earring seems to be the key to the box. That means your father is Genesis' son. Which means you are Genesis' grandson."

"But I already have a father. And Genesis isn't Sephiroth's dad, Vincent is."

"I know. It doesn't make any sense."

"Does this mean Sephiroth isn't my dad?"

This time I did smack him upside the head. "You have his DNA idiot. Sephiroth can be nothing but your dad."

"How can I have two dads?"

"I'm not sure. You think Hojo ..?" I took back the piece of paper and put it back where I found it.

"Hojo was just a bunch of files on a computer by the time I was born."

"Something to do with Jenova?"

"Maybe." Or could it be the Centra? They seemed to be mucking with everyday life more and more. I think they got a taste of the power they can control when they healed everybody of Geostigma.

I motioned Tenshi to grab the box, while I limped away. It would be best to read everything through in our room anyway.

()--() ()--() ()--() ()--() ()--() ()--()

Author's Ending Idiocy: Ok, I admit it. That was so not as well written as part one. But if everything goes as I have planned part three will be killer. Or at least I hope so. Tenshi and Daivolo have stopped torturing me and found a nice room to play in. So I don't get their input anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Idiocy: Part three and the wrap up. I wonder how this is going to play out. I just want to warn people that I'm going to turn this part on its head. Instead of having Tenshi's point of view first, I'm going to put Daivolo first. Just because the ending is better explained from Tenshi's point of view. And I'm doing to switch back and forth a few times so that we get the whole story.

()--() ()--() ()--() ()--() ()--() ()--()

This was turning out to be a little more difficult then I had originally thought.

Tenshi had assured me we would have them out of hiding and destroyed by the end of the day. I just wish that was true. I've been holed up in this creepy place for a week.

He's been using Elena and I to get as much information as we can.

I think Elena is used to this. She's been a TURK for longer then I have been alive. But how used to this hellhole could you get?

The walls were nearly falling down, the roof was no better then a fish net and there were bugs everywhere. I really don't want to think about the beds.

And we got the best place in the area.

Even if it wasn't as comfortable as our little room in the Shinra building it was more then paying for itself. We have already taken out six small groups of people claiming to be part of AVALANCHE. But none of them were the main group. None of them had direct ties to the main group. It was almost like the main group didn't exist.

I knew they did. It was by my own crafty information gathering from a woman named Layen that Tifa was once again the leader. And I knew from the past that where Tifa was Cloud and Barret weren't far behind.

And if I was lucky I could probably catch the others as well. Dad for some strange reason wanted to get his hands on Yuffie and Cid, something about past wrongs. Not that I pushed him much. But I did learn that Yuffie is Godo's daughter, and Cid used to pilot for Shinra. So maybe that is where the bad blood comes from.

"Would you stop pacing and sit down!" Elena looked just about ready to burn or electrocute me.

"It's just this is the first solid lead we have had in a long time. And he is late."

"Calm down! It's only been five minutes!" Lord I just wish she wouldn't glare at me like that. It makes me uneasy. "Besides you remind me of Reno when you do that."

"Who is Reno?"

"Reno was the TURK I replaced after the seventh plate fell. He was hurt badly but he came back to make my life a living hell."

"If he was a TURK why is his name not in the records?"

"He liked it better that way."

"You talk about him like he's not around anymore."

"He isn't," Elena looked like a wilting flower. "Shortly after you were born he got into a bar fight and got a beer bottle to back of the head. One of the shards lodged itself in his neck cutting his spinal cord."

"Then why do I remind you of him?" I shifted my weight to on leg and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Well you have aqua eyes like he did. And that smirk you have on your face when you think about Tenshi. It's just too much like his when you gave him free rein on a mission. The nightstick you carry when you can't be bothered with your guns. And that walk of yours. It's arrogant, like his. And the red tinge in your hair."

"You sound like an old woman telling me how much I look like dad." I turned to look out the window. Waiting for signs that Tenshi would be getting here soon.

"I am not that old. But if I didn't know better I would think that Reno was your dad."

"Do you know who my mother was?"

"Actually nobody knows." I turned to look at her. She seemed almost apologetic. "I was on duty that night. And I remember clearly that the whole building seemed to light up with the life stream. It was all moving in one direction.

"Some of us followed it. Just because the life stream had a way of being dangerous when it wanted to.

"And for some reason when we got to the sixty first floor it just disappeared.

"And then we could hear you two crying. You were both wrapped up in silk and laying at the foot of the tree in there. Nobody had seen anything strange that night.

"And then they gave you to the scientists." Elena shivered a little. " After a few tests they worked out who your dad's were. Everybody was shocked. Firstly that Rufus had an heir. But that Sephiroth had a child at all. He had been dead nearly two years at that point. Even though he did make that short visit earlier that month.

"But the strangest part of it was that you didn't hold enough DNA from your father. Normally it's about half. Well you only hold about one third of your father's DNA.

"Rufus wouldn't let you out of his sight once he learned he was your father. But he didn't save Tenshi from them." She visually shuddered again. I'm starting to wonder what the scientists did to her, mainly that psycho Hojo.

"Is that why Tenshi is twitchy with anybody in a white coat?"

But she didn't get to answer as Tenshi burst into the room.

"What do you have for me?" He demanded. I'm guessing having me so far from him is trying his patience. Not that I blame him. Not having sex three or four times a day does kind of make you grumpy.

"No kiss hello?"

"Daivolo just give me what I need so we can get home so I can fuck you so hard into our mattress that you won't be able to move." I could so see myself withholding the information just a little while longer so that I'll get disciplined as well.

"Hello, another person in the room," Elena so very tactically reminded us. Sometimes I wish I were working alone.

"We know, Elena, it's the reason why we aren't tearing each other's clothes off and breaking the beds."

"Ok, ew, get on with the report young man."

"As you wish my Lady." I gave her a quick bow and she smiled at me. "Elena and I have been following this one group all day and it seems they like to visit Seventh Heaven, the bar that Tifa used to own and run. It seems that they are not the only group coming and going from the old bar. We think that on our first strike of the bar we failed to notice a secret entrance. Also there seem to be a female scientist formally of the WRO coming and going from the building frequently. We believe that the main target group is hiding within."

"Escape routs?"

"None that we have been able to uncover."

"Personnel?"

"No more then fifteen persons at a time. But we are unsure if there are any permanent residents."

"Both of you be ready at eleven hundred hours. I want you both on backup." Tenshi turned to leave but paused when the door was just open a crack. "And Shinra, It's your turn."

A quick smile passed over my lips. "I wouldn't dream about forgetting." And then he was gone. And I wouldn't see him again until tomorrow morning.

"And what is your turn this time?" Why do woman need to be so curious?

"Lets just say Tenshi's battle lust isn't only the lust for blood shed."

"Forget I asked."

()--() ()--() ()--()

Twenty of the best SOLDIERs in the past few years and they can't even break an enemy line. What the hell have they given me to work with? I really do need to get Rufus to increase the standards for SOLDIER.

"Leo, get in there! They aren't going to hurt you as much as I am if you don't get your ass in gear!" Fear was a good thing, a very good thing. After that little piece of encouragement Leo was right there with his fellows. Shots ringing out as he fired that gun of his. But still AVALANCHE held the little bar. "Elena!"

"Here General." Shit somebody has to put a fucking beeper on that chick before she gives me a heart attack. I don't care to die young.

"Torch it."

"Yes sir." She raised one of her hands and fire blossomed from the old timber, bodies of the resistance movement tumbling out to escape the flames and right into our troops.

But the bonfire was cut short. Someone inside was powerful enough to use Leviathan. This was looking to be my lucky day. This probably meant that a member core group was inside, but who?

"Elena!" I was ready for her this time. There was no way she was going to sneak up on me.

"Engaged sir!" Shit! I've had enough of this scare the shit out of the general thing.

"Daivolo, don't scare me like that! Why is Elena busy?"

"Sorry sir." I think I'm starting to like this 'sir' thing. Maybe I should get him to be more formal at home. "It seems they have a fair number of Materia inside, and the personnel to use them."

"I gathered that." This was looking like it was going to be more then just a simple clean up. "I need a way to flush out the stronger people. That way I have something to do other then stand here and bark orders."

"Care for a little fish in the barrel?"

"Fish in where?"

"Oh never mind. Just be ready." Dave was always the strange one. Probably why he was a TURK, not a SOLDIER. And that was every reason why I loved him. Life was never dull with Daivolo Shinra around.

I watched him as he moved between the fighters, his twin rifle blades shooting bullets at random enemy heads, their blades slashing down on every arm that came close enough to grab him. It was like watching an erotic dance. He twisted and turned. His face plastered with a cocky smile. He was moving toward the front doors.

It was then that I realized what he was doing. He was going to offer an easy way out for both of us, a way to end the bloodshed without completely destroying one side.

()--() ()--() ()--()

'Old man Bill had a farm, E, I, E, I, O. And on his farm he had a chocobo, E, I, E, I, O.' Ok, so singing to myself while I kill people hasn't got to be the most sane thing a person could do. But then again walking into the middle of your enemy's stronghold, alone, wasn't that bright either. But with the steady sounds of my guns going off I just couldn't help breaking into song.

It actually didn't take me as long as I feared to get to the front door. And there was only 3 people standing between me and the inside of the bar.

'One little, two little, three little chocobo …'

I must say that inside the bar you can't hear much of the fight outside. It's also tranquil in its silence.

I ducked and rolled when a throwing knife tried for my head. Coming back up with my rifle blades pointed in that general direction and firing off 5 shots, I was rewarded by a body falling to the ground.

"I want to talk to whoever if the leader here." I yelled into the silence.

"Why?" I heard a male voice call back.

"I want to talk a possible solution to this battle."

"Go on."

"One on one. Our champion against yours. Winner takes all."

A tall woman walked out of the shadows.

Shit she was more beautiful in real life. Now I can see why she was the pin-up of choice in the barracks.

"Your name boy!"

"Shinra."

Before I could think about the reasons for it, I was flying through the doors again and skidding along the ground. The fighting stopped as I did. Everybody staring at me, and then watching as Tifa walked out of her bar.

"I will not allow a Shinra to step foot on my property." She hissed at me. Stalking like a dangerous cat. "Your father has a lot to answer to."

"I'm sorry my lady," I tried in vain to calm her. "I'm not my father, if there is anything I can do, I will do it."

"Your champion will meet with mine, but I want a match with you." She pulled me up by my tie so that I was looking her in the eye. "You have fifteen minutes to pull out and get ready."

"Deal."

She threw me back toward where Tenshi was waiting, I kind of landed funny on my shoulder, and it started to throb. I don't think it's broken or anything but it's going to have to be taken into account when I fight with her.

Lord how the hell do I get into situations like this?

"Report." Lord, Tenshi looked like he was going to kill something. Which could be a good thing and it could be a bad thing.

"That was the famed Tifa. She agreed to the one on one, with one condition."

"That condition?"

"That I fight her personally as well." I had to brace for it. I knew it was coming, any moment now. Here it comes, the death of the city, maybe even the planet.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" We are all going to die! I've never seen him that mad.

He pulled Buster from his back and started to stalk toward the bar.

"Tenshi!"

"I am not going to let her kill you. She will you know. Just to make the President's life a living hell."

"Tenshi, stop!" I started to run after him when I ran into a well-placed barrier spell. I banged my hands against it in vain. "Tenshi, listen to me. Please stop."

"What do you want my dragon?" Good, I think I'm breaking through. He hasn't called me that in a while.

"I'll fight her first. That way if you see that she is going to kill me you can step in and end the fight." I hoped that he would see that as acceptable without breaking the agreement I made with her.

"Fine, But I don't want you playing gentleman. You fight her with everything you've got."

"Deal. Now let this barrier down so I can hold you before I go get my ass handed to me on a silver platter by a woman."

He nodded to me and took a step toward me. I darn near fell into his arms. But I have never before been so scared. He shouldn't have to do that for me. If he had taken Tifa out, he wouldn't have had the strength left to deal with their champion, and he would have died, I know he would have died. There was no mistaking that Tifa planned to use Cloud as her champion.

I wonder if Tenshi knows that he will have a chance to avenge his father's murder now. And it was probably going to be his only chance. I can't see one of them surviving this battle.

I just hope its Cloud that falls and not my Angel.

()--() ()--() ()--()

Watching this has got to be the hardest thing of my life.

She hasn't had a chance yet to introduce us to her champion, but she did agree to fight first.

For that alone I think I feel better. When Dave told me he would fight first so that I would have the energy to protect him if I needed it I felt a little better. Better for knowing that I could take him away from harm if I had to. But I still felt uneasy about letting him fight at all. Tifa is after all one of the saviours of the planet.

Besides, the TURKs are meant to be support on the battlefield, not front line. He shouldn't have anything else to do but be the perfectly trained spy he is.

But he is instead fighting in front of well-trained battle hardened SOLDIERs. The SOLDIERs making a half circle around the fight area, and AVALANCHE finishing the other half of the circle.

I myself was standing at the head of our arc while 4 hooded figures stood opposite me. I could tell by the way they stood that one was a woman and two of the other's were men. But the fourth confused me. That one stood there with a feline grace that was neither male nor female. It's head slightly bowed while the other's held their head's high.

Something about that person made me uneasy.

The SOLDIERs beside me cheered as Daivolo drove his second and last fighting dagger into Tifa's leg. I was all too aware that the only weapon he had left was his nightstick. His twin rifle blades long lost, his father's gun broken in half, his first dagger thrown and imbedded deep into the ground. And now his last lethal weapon buried to the hilt in flesh.

My hand tightened around the grip of Masamune. I was really glad that my shirt covered that hand or they might have guessed what I was planning.

But I never got the chance as Tifa leapt into the air pulling Daivolo with her. I knew what was going to happen. She was going to let him go, get more height then come down on him hard and slam him into the ground with such force that he surely wouldn't survive.

Without thinking I jumped into the air, wrapping myself around his body. I could feel the air change as Tifa grabbed hold of me and slammed me into the ground, my body protecting Daivolo from harm.

She jumped back and looked at us.

"Don't interfere boy!"

Slowly I unwrapped myself from around my lover. And stood over him. Buster and Masamune were forgotten at the edge of the circle, I only hade one good weapon left to me, Talon.

"You will not kill him." I pulled her from the holster and pointed her directly at Tifa and let a bullet fly.

I expected to see blood fly as the bullet hit its mark. But I was disappointed to see sparks. A large blade not unlike my own Buster stood in the path of the bullet.

The figure that I had noticed before was holding it, the person who I couldn't identify.

It lifted its arm and pulled back the hood displaying a head full of blonde spikes.

"Strife." I hissed at him.

"You know me?" His quiet voice asked me.

"You killed my father." At the sound of my accusation I could visibly see him pull back into himself.

The anger of seeing him and the fear of losing Daivolo snapped something inside of me. I could feel my shirt momentarily tighten as my control slipped and all my secrets were laid bare.

Even the SOLDIERs backed from what they saw before them.

My wings spread wide making me look bigger then I was. White feathers reflecting the light into everybody's eyes while the black pulled in the shadows from around me.

"You are _his_ son." He growled at me before launching himself toward me. That strange Buster sword whistling as it moved through the air. I shot of a few rounds from Talon but none seemed to connect. He just came coming. I closed my eyes waiting for the moment the edge would connect with my skull.

"Ow, ow, ow. Shit woman what is wrong with you?" I cracked an eye to see his blade not inches from my face and Cloud's face just beyond that twisted in pain. His ear held firmly in the grasp of one Yuffie Kisaragi.

"You are an idiot if you don't see it Cloud!" She yelled at him.

Everybody was staring at her. Firstly she called Cloud Strife, the saviour of the planet, an idiot. And secondly she had stopped him from killing Sephiroth's son. I really have to go back and fix the history books. Yuffie is clearly crazier then they give her credit for.

"What don't I see?"

Yuffie pulled him back until he was standing a safe distance from me. She looked at Cloud and then looked at me, then back to Cloud. And she smacked him in the back of the head. "Look at him moron!"

"What am I looking for?"

Yuffie threw her hands in the air. She stomped around a few times, cursing under her breath. Even Cid, who was now standing behind Tifa, was blushing at the language and funny enough, taking notes.

After a few moments she straightened herself up and walked back over to where she was standing.

"Since you guys are too stupid to figure it would I'll spell it out for you. Cloud," she pointed to him, "that," she pointed to me, "is your son! Look at him! He looks exactly like your father. Exactly like you!"

"Don't be stupid, he can't be. He's already admitted I killed his father. And besides, that black wing. It's exactly like _his_."

Yuffie smacked him on the back of the head again.

"Wrong again. Look at the other wing. Who do we know with a white wing? And didn't she say she would give it to him?" She stood there while it sunk in.

I was still lost, but it seemed that Cloud got it. He dropped his sword to the ground and grabbed his hair. He was trying to pull it out while wails of loss worked their way from his throat.

I just couldn't figure it out. I couldn't be his son. The DNA always pointed to Sephiroth being my father. And who was the woman she was talking about? And what was she supposed to give me?

"Could someone explain it to me again? I still don't get it." The pain in my shoulders was increasing as the shock, fear and anger all faded. So I let my wings settle to my back, the resting position would be kinder on my muscles.

I could feel Daivolo shift between my legs. He sat up and leaned against me.

"Tenshi," he said in a soft voice, "Have you ever seen the DNA results first hand? Or just the reports?"

"The reports, why?"

"We both hold only a third of our father's DNA. We have three parents, three donors of genetic material. Cloud could very well be a second biological father."

"He's right you know." A silky voice sounded from the crowd parting it down the middle. At first what was standing there was just a large shadow. Until it moved and I saw the light reflect off a golden claw.

"Grandpa!" My shock was just as great as those around me. I don't think anybody knew who Vincent really was. And what ties he had to everything.

"Vincent, what do you know about this?" Cloud was standing again, his face gone back to his usual blank canvas.

"Daivolo is right that Cloud is in fact Tenshi's second father, and that both boys in front of you hold the genetic material of three parents.

"But what neither boy has guessed is that all three of those parents are men."

Heaven and Earth! I think I've been born into a family with a crazy man. I know Chaos has done some strange things to him, but this is over the top.

"You can see it in their faces, the way they move, the way they act, even the choice of weapons." He continued to work down the list.

"Look at Daivolo, his hair is silver, and cut the way Yazoo always wore it. And it has a red undertone from Reno. His eyes are also Reno's. He does have Rufus' mouth but it's always twisted with Reno's smile. His nose is so much like Yazoo's it could almost be his nose, even if he carries it like Rufus.

"And his weapons of choice? The rifle blades Yazoo favoured, a gun that used to belong to Rufus and a nightstick.

"Now look at Tenshi. His hair is long like Sephiroth's but the midnight black of Zack's" Everybody around gasped. I don't even know who this Zack is. Who is Zack? "His eyes have the same glow as Sephiroth's, but the colour is yours Cloud. They even have Sephiroth's cat slit. His nose is a lot like Zack's. And his mouth is so much like my own.

"And look behind him where he was standing. He uses Masamune and Buster. And if I am not mistaken, Cloud, your first weapon was a gun. And I know he is a fair shot with one too."

Vincent turned to Yuffie who was standing there practically bouncing between the balls of her feet. "You did well. I knew you wouldn't let him die." Yuffie squealed with delight to be getting praise from the quiet vampire.

"And how is this even possible?" Cid asked from the background. "Men can't have babies."

Barret took a step forward into the crowd looking to say his piece. "Did nobody listen to Aerith when she said the Centra were going to make a weapon to defeat Jenova? Could Tenshi be this weapon?"

"I think I can answer that one." Elena stepped forward so she was standing just behind me. "I was the one to care for them when they were children. And the first night I had them I had a strange dream.

"I was standing in a field of flowers when a woman came to me. She told me to protect the pieces until they were ready. From what I was protecting them I don't know, for what I was preparing them for I don't know either."

"So I'm a piece of the weapon?"

Daivolo pinched the inside of my thigh. "We are both pieces. I've told you before I always feel complete with you near. We, together, are the weapon, we, together, will fight Jenova at the Reunion." His arm worked its way around my leg, hugging it close.

"We together will protect the planet like your dad did."

()--() ()--() ()--() ()--() ()--() ()--()

Author's Ending Idiocy: That would so very work as the launching point for the next FF7 video game. Square Enix if you want to use Tenshi and Daivolo I'm sure we could come to an understanding. Ok, I'm deluding myself. Square Enix would never use my characters. Anyway, review, bunnies like that and so do I. And how could you turn down a cute bunny. Isn't it cute? Don't make it cry, review.

(\/)  
(O.O)  
(o o)


End file.
